A Sunny Sunday
by mordsithdee
Summary: My entry for teamcullen-08's After Breaking Dawn Contest. The Cullen Family spend a sunny day teasing Nessie.


For teamcullen-08 a.b.d.c (After Breaking Dawn Contest)

A Sunny Sunday

mordsithdee

All vampire (and whatever Nessie is, LoL)

The intoxicating smell of bacon and eggs woke me. I could hear the sizzle coming from downstairs. I hopped out of bed, gave myself a quick one over in the mirror and flew down the stairs. The sunlight shone in the windows. It was going to be a glorious Sunday.

"Hey dad! Mmm, I can smell that all the way upstairs, you know."

My dad, Edward, chuckled. "That was kind of the point. You have slept a good portion of the day away, Ness. It's nearly two in the afternoon."

"Well excuse me for being the only one in this household who gets to dream." I put my head on my hand and put a dreamy tone into my voice. "I was having a wonderful dream too. How mom ever gave up Mike Newton for you is beyond me." He turned and I smirked at him.

"That's not funny," he said as he started to chuckle. He laid out the bacon and eggs on a plate and handed them to me. For a guy that doesn't eat, he took to the culinary arts after I was born with a lot of passion. When I asked why he insisted on making me breakfast every morning he mentioned something like "Your mother ate this disgusting looking dish for breakfast called cereal. I'll not subjugate you to the same horror."

Mom walked in. "Oh, sleeping beauty is awake."

I threw my arms in the air in frustration, but a smile was on my face. "If one more person makes a crack at my sleeping habits, I'll bop their nose in."

As if on cue, Emmett walked into the kitchen. "Well hey there. Your snoring scared away the clouds! Just _look_ at it out there." He opened the slightly closed kitchen blinds, and the lights danced off the vampires in the room in rainbows. "Hey, let's go play something. Not baseball of course, but something quiet."

"What about charades?" They all turned to me. "What?! Just because I'm going to be on the team with the mind reader doesn't mean we'll win." We all laughed.

"I was more thinking of an outdoor thing. Something to utilize the ever-not-so-present sunshine, you little freak."

I finished my breakfast, thinking. Alice joined us as I swallowed my last bite. "Masterful idea, Ness!" I rolled my eyes and waited for the idea to come to me. I could hear Alice whispering a countdown under her breath. "Three, two, one, and…"

"Oh! How about football…soccer? Soft ball, it shouldn't make too much noise in that field."

"Sounds great, little niece." Jasper walked in and hyped up the excitement in the room. "We haven't played football in decades!"

Esme, Carlisle and Roselie dashed in, excited as well. "Let's race there, Bells. I think that speed boost from being a new born must have worn off by now!" Emmett was always making a competition out of everything.

"Em, if it was going to wear off, it would have a few years ago," Bella said with a smirk.

"We'll only know if we try, now won't we little sis?"

Soon we had all gathered outside. Esme always stayed with me. She was the slowest vampire in the family. Still faster than me, but she didn't mind slowing to my pace as much as the others did. Mom often volunteered to run with me, but as she was racing today, she couldn't. Dad, being the fastest in the family, raced ahead to be the judge of who wins. Alice smiled knowingly, as she already knew the outcome. So did dad, for that matter. Oh well, it was still fun.

"Alright." Carlisle moved in front of mom and Emmett. He put his arms up. "On your marks, get set…" He put his arms down and they were out of sight before the 'o' in go had passed Carlisle's lips.

Esme laughed as all the rest of the family took off. "Shall we, dear?"

I love running. Mom says I inherited that from my dad. I held the football under my arm. "You know Esme, I do know the way there by now. You can go ahead if you want to."

"No, dear. I don't want you to be all alone."

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, Esme."

"Of that I have no doubts, Ness, but everyone else is together. I run with you not out of fear for your safety, but because I want to keep you company."

I smiled. "Thanks, Esme."

She gave me a one armed hug as we strode along. We were there about ten minutes after the others. "Took you long enough. I should have taken the ball! We've been waiting here for ages! Alice kept saying "A few minutes" for, like, three minutes!" Emmett was laughing as he ranted to me.

"You want it so badly," I held the ball up in my fingertips. "Go and get it!" I let it fall and kicked it as hard as I could. It flew across the field and landed in Alice's waiting arms.

"Hand ball, Alice!" Esme, referee as always, called to her.

"No fair, we're not even playing yet!" Alice wined, smiling.

And so the game began. I played goalie since I didn't have the speed to run with the others. Dad played on my team with mom and Rose, while Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice played opposite. Lots of rainbow tackles in the grass ensued, and laughter filled the meadow.

As the sun started to set and my energy started to wane, the whole family called it a day. Dad gave me a ride home. He said I looked dead on my feet from exhaustion, and I hadn't the energy to argue the point.

At home, I stayed in the room that used to be dad's. I stopped staying in the little cottage a few months after I met Aro. Dad and mom began to get sloppy when it came to noises at night and I couldn't stand the mental image at my tender age. They still can't watch their…noises, so I still spend my nights at the main house.

My eyes drooped. The next day was a school day, after all. If I wasn't well rested, I may get…well, no I'd still get all the answers, but I may fall asleep at lunch. I could almost see it, my face falling with a splat into Monday's special of spaghetti and meatballs. I began to see it, imagine it, as I slipped into my dreams.


End file.
